


Langst post season 6 drabble

by marmpo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmpo/pseuds/marmpo
Summary: Lance is stale like a forgotten pond, the same old weeping child that he always was, and will always be.copy-pasted straight from my tumblr (@marmpowrites)





	Langst post season 6 drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first actual one shot I've written so far, just to test the waters a bit, so don't automatically expect it to be good. Also keep in note that English is my second language and it is kind of difficult to write with it.
> 
> Also follow my tumblr (@marmpowrites)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance, hated, no despised, this brand new, updated, Keith. The heavy, rotten mixture of jealousy and self hatred that resided deep into his chest , was too familiar, reminding him when he used to feel the same back to the Garrison. It used to be much more simple to put all the blame to him when he had just been a random guy that triggered his inferiority complex. It almost seemed like things came full circle again, now that Keith is a stranger again, a grown up, mature, heroic and perfect stranger to say nontheless. It is really ironic, he thought, that when Shiro was initially gone, he geniunly thought of him as a friend, as an actual person with skill but also flaws and emotions and everything that makes humans, human. Keith no longer was an untouchable goal, but a unique and perked boy, just like him and Hunk and his brothers and everyone. He was foolish enough to think that they could be equals, they could look at each other in the eye and be geniune and be close enough to rely to each other and-d.. Now all this progress, all this growth their fragile friendship were all shattered and broken like a delicate and beautiful crystal smashed against the ground. Because, of course, Keith had to go through hell and come back doing his goddamn job better than Lance could even dream of, proving once again how better he is, how Lance is never going to be good enough to fill in his shoes. He did not need him anymore, and it hurt so much. Keith, has evolved, he has reached maturity, he has gotten stronger and braver, he has flourished as an induvidual while Lance is stale like a forgotten pond, the same old weeping child that he always was and will be


End file.
